ernestoamfandomcom-20200215-history
PvZ2 Unused Text
Unused text found in all versions of the game. If something was/is used, please comment below. "Found in" means the first version it was found in, it does not necessary mean it is still in the strings in later updates. General PC Support There is text related for PC support for the game. Might possibly be a leftover from the previous game. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). HARDWARE_ACCELERATION_NOT_SUPPORTED Hardware Acceleration cannot be enabled on this computer. Your video card does not meet the minimum requirements for this game. INVALID_WINDOWS_MODE Windowed mode is only available if your desktop was running in either 16 bit or 32 bit color mode when you started the game. If you'd like to run in Windowed mode then you need to quit the game and switch your desktop to 16 or 32 bit color mode. NO_WINDOWED_MODE No Windowed Mode NOT_SUPPORTED Not Supported OPTIONS_3D_ACCELERATION 3D Acceleration OPTIONS_FULL_SCREEN Full Screen SLOW_PERFORMANCE Your video card may not fully support this feature. If you experience slower performance, please disable Hardware Acceleration. Naming Penny You could have possibly named Penny? Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). RV_NAME_INVALID I didn't quite get that... RV_NAME_SAME_AS_PLAYER That's your name, silly! Introduction Game Question Asks you if you have played Plants vs. Zombies before. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). DIALOG_ARE_YOU_EXPERIENCED Have you played Plants vs. Zombies before? DIALOG_NO_HAVENT_PLAYED What's a Zombie? DIALOG_YES_PLAYED_PVZ We go way back Power up Narratives Apparently, Crazy Dave and Penny would have had dialog while introducing each power up. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). NARRATIVE_FLICK_1 {NPC_ENTER:winnie}{SAY:winnie}I have a new creation for you. With proper access to the time stream, you can adjust metaparticles to-- NARRATIVE_FLICK_2 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{SAY:crazydave}{EXCITED}{MEDIUM}I think this one is Zombie Flicker! NARRATIVE_FLICK_3 {SAY:winnie}... NARRATIVE_PINCH_1 {NPC_ENTER:winnie}{SAY:winnie}This one is called Mega Zombie Head Pincher. NARRATIVE_PINCH_2 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{SAY:crazydave}{PLAYFUL}{MEDIUM}I call this... hey, that's pretty good! NARRATIVE_PINCH_3 {NPC_EXIT:crazydave}{SAY:winnie}My programming forbids the use of expletives. NARRATIVE_WIZARDFINGER_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{NPC_ENTER:winnie}{SAY:winnie}Power-up is now online. Zap away. NARRATIVE_WIZARDFINGER_2 {SAY:crazydave}{EXCITED}{MEDIUM}It's like magic, but better! NARRATIVE_WIZARDFINGER_3 {SAY:winnie}Any sufficiently advanced technological solution looks just like magic. Power up Demo Placeholder Text Very simple placeholder text. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). POWERUP_DEMO POWER UP DEMO Disabling Extra Profiles There might have been a feature which disabled the ability to make any addition profiles. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). DELETING_CHILD_PROFILES_HEADER ALERT! DELETING_CHILD_PROFILES_INFO By not allowing additional profiles, this will delete your non-primary profiles. Are you sure you want to do that? Switching Views Text related to switching, well, jumping from some sort of view to another. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). JUMP_TO_COLLECTIONS_VIEW JUMP TO COLLECTION VIEW JUMP_TO_MACHINE_VIEW JUMP TO MACHINE VIEW Hiding the Lawn It was possible to hide the lawn? Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). HIDE_LAWN HIDE LAWN Hero Event Some sort of event with an unknown purpose. Possibly related to the unused Cleopatra Zombie. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). NEW_HERO_EVENT_HEADER A Wild Hero Event Appears! Cleopatra Event Notification A notification that would have told when the unused Cleopatra Zombie would have shown up. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). CLEOPATRA_EVENT_NOTIFICATION It's a Cleopatra. Ancient Egypt Event Text for an event happening in Ancient Egypt, most likely related to Cleopatra Zombie's appearance. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). EGYPT_EVENT_LEVEL_NAME Ancient Egypt - Event {LEVEL_NUMBER} Hidden Settings Text Possibly for people digging through the game's files. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). SETTINGS_ABOUT_TEXT This is everything that could ever be said about this game! Right here! You're looking at it! SETTINGS_LEGAL_TEXT Very Important Legal Text Here Money Bag Text There is an unused Money Bag string which never gets called upon. It references Super Mario Bros.'s famous "But Our Princess is in Another Castle!" quote. AWARD_SCREEN_MONEYBAG_DESCRIPTION_04 Sorry, your epic bag of infinite coins was on another zombie. German Age Gate An empty string found in the game, would have most likely referred to the age law for Germany. Found in v1.9. AGE_GATE_GERMAN_LAW_TEXT Advice for too Many Plants Possibly for when the player tried to use Plant Food on plants which duplicated and the second one for when the player tapped a seed packet while the lawn was full or was not enough room. Found in v1.9. ADVICE_PLANT_FOOD_NOT_SIMULTANEOUS Plant Food would create too many plants ADVICE_PLANT_NOT_SIMULTANEOUS Too many plants to plant now Tutorial World Reference Has unused text for being a world itself. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). TUTORIAL Tutorial Ancient Egypt Instead of removing it completely, they simply added "OLD" into the string name. Found in v1.5.252123 (iOS). NARRATIVE_EGYPT_WORLDMAP_INTRO_OLD_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydaveicon}{EXCITED}Good news! Penny found a map to my taco! NARRATIVE_EGYPT_WORLDMAP_INTRO_OLD_2 {NPC_ENTER:winnieicon}{TIRED}No, that is a time-space map to the plants that can help us. NARRATIVE_EGYPT_WORLDMAP_INTRO_OLD_3 {EXCITED:crazydaveicon}{SPECIAL3}Let's go get my taco! NARRATIVE_EGYPT_WORLDMAP_INTRO_OLD_4 {TIRED:winnieicon}... Far Future Early name, text, etc. An early name for this world, simply named "Future." Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). FUTURE Future An unknown type of challenge, most likely a placeholder until they have thought of one. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). FUTURE_CHALLENGE_ONE_NAME Future Challenge 1-{LEVEL_NUMBER} FUTURE_CHALLENGE_THREE_NAME Future Challenge 3-{LEVEL_NUMBER} FUTURE_CHALLENGE_TWO_NAME Future Challenge 2-{LEVEL_NUMBER} Early Far Future level intro text. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). FUTURE_LEVEL_NAME The Future - Day {LEVEL_NUMBER} PLAYERS_TRIP_TO_FUTURE {PLAYER}'s Trip to the Future! Dr. Zomboss would have stolen some of your plant and couldn't be used until you defeated him. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). SEEDBANK_PLANT_LOCKED_TEMPORARILY Complete {LevelName} to unlock using the {PlantName} on this level. Final Day of Far Future. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). STARCHALLENGE_FUTURE_FINALE Survive a massive attack in the Future STARCHALLENGE_FUTURE_FINALE_NAME Final Day Early Far Future world preview text. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). WORLD_PREVIEW_DESCRIPTION_FUTURE In the year 2323, the zombies will have brain extraction down to a science! Can the plants of the future save you from the undead of tomorrow! WORLD_PREVIEW_LOCKED_FUTURE (BEAT WESTERN FINAL DAY) WORLD_PREVIEW_TEASER_FUTURE More Levels! New Challenge Zone! More Plants! More Upgrades! WORLD_PREVIEW_TEASER_HEADER_FUTURE Access More New Items! Found in v1.1.233714 (iOS). AWARD_SCREEN_WORLDTROPHY_FUTURE Access to the Terror from Tomorrow! 24 more Stars obtainable in the Future! Universe Star Gate available! An unused mini-game that never made it to the game. Found in v1.1.233714 (iOS). FUTURE_CHALLENGE_MINIGAME_A_NAME Zomboss Test Lab - I FUTURE_CHALLENGE_MINIGAME_B_NAME Zomboss Test Lab - II FUTURE_CHALLENGE_MINIGAME_C_NAME Zomboss Test Lab - III Far Future Star Gate name. Found in v1.1.233714 (iOS). FUTURE_KEYGATE_HEADER FUTURE GATE Narratives with placeholder strings for the Last Stand path. Found in v1.1.233714 (iOS). NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_LASTSTAND_A_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{SAY}Future Last Stand A NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_LASTSTAND_B_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{SAY}Future Last Stand B NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_LASTSTAND_C_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{SAY}Future Last Stand C Placeholder dialog for the mini-game path. Found in v1.1.233714 (iOS). NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_MINIGAME_A_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{SAY}Future Minigame A NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_MINIGAME_B_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{SAY}Future Minigame B NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_MINIGAME_C_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{SAY}Future Minigame C The Lock & Loaded path placeholder dialog. Found in v1.1.233714 (iOS). NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_PRESET_A_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{SAY}Future Preset A NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_PRESET_B_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{SAY}Future Preset B NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_PRESET_C_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{SAY}Future Preset C Sun Bomb path placeholder dialog. Found in v1.1.233714 (iOS). NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_SUNBOMBS_A_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{SAY}Future Sun Bombs A NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_SUNBOMBS_B_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{SAY}Future Sun Bombs B NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_SUNBOMBS_C_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{SAY}Future Sun Bombs C Possibly for a level where Power Tiles came out from conveyor belts. Found in v1.1.233714 (iOS). NARRATIVE_FUTURE_INTRO_CONVEYOR_TILES_1 {NPC_ENTER:winnie}{SAY}Power Tile Place-erators Activate! Early introduction text for Far Future - Day 1. Found in v1.1.233714 (iOS). NARRATIVE_FUTURE_INTRO_FIRSTLEVEL_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{SAY}Wow... NARRATIVE_FUTURE_INTRO_FIRSTLEVEL_2 {PLAYFUL:crazydave}The future sure is shiny! NARRATIVE_FUTURE_INTRO_FIRSTLEVEL_3 {SAY}And what are those powered-up looking doodads? When you failed the Power Tile tutorial in Far Future - Day 1. Found in v1.1.233714 (iOS). NARRATIVE_FUTURE_INTRO_FIRSTLEVEL_FAILURE_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{SAY}Whoa, better try that one again! Would have shown after completing Far Future. Found in v1.1.233714 (iOS). NARRATIVE_FUTURE_OUT_OF_CONTENT_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydaveicon}That Mr. Boss guy was kind of a jerk. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_OUT_OF_CONTENT_2 {NPC_ENTER:winnieicon}Continue earning Stars to unlock new Star Gates we discover! NARRATIVE_FUTURE_OUT_OF_CONTENT_3 {SAY:winnieicon}Plus, practice advanced planting techniques in the Challenge Zones. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_OUT_OF_CONTENT_4 {SAY:crazydaveicon}Just remember. Plants are for planting... NARRATIVE_FUTURE_OUT_OF_CONTENT_5 {SAY:crazydaveicon}And brains, those are for...braining? After completing Far Future - Day 1, with an in-game developer joke. Found in v1.1.233714 (iOS). NARRATIVE_FUTURE_OUTRO_LASTLEVEL_1 {NPC_ENTER:winnie}{SAY:winnie}{START_DIALOG_MUSIC}User Dave, it's placeholder Future Outro time! After getting the Far Future note. Found in v1.1.233714 (iOS). NARRATIVE_FUTURE_ZOMBIENOTE_1 {NPC_ENTER:winnieicon}Looks like we got an instant message. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_ZOMBIENOTE_2 {NPC_ENTER:crazydaveicon}{EXCITED}Mr. Boss guy is looking forward to meeting us! NARRATIVE_FUTURE_ZOMBIENOTE_3 {TIRED:winnieicon}I believe he's looking forward to eating us. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_ZOMBIENOTE_4 {SAY:winnieicon}Well, eating our brains at least. Scrapped Star Challenge involving Power Tiles coming from conveyor belts. Found in v1.1.233714 (iOS). STARCHALLENGE_FUTURE_CONVEYOR Survive the attack STARCHALLENGE_FUTURE_CONVEYOR_NAME Power Tile Place-erators Final day of Far Future. Found in v1.1.233714 (iOS). STARCHALLENGE_FUTURE_FINALE Survive a massive attack in the Far Future STARCHALLENGE_FUTURE_FINALE_NAME Final Day Probably from an alternative path which used Magnifying Grass as the main challenge. Found in v1.3.239853 (iOS). NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_PRESET_A_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{TIRED}Looks like we don't have much firepower here Penny. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_PRESET_A_2 {NPC_ENTER:winnie}{SAY}With a good supply of sun... NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_PRESET_A_3 {EXCITED:winnie}Magnifying Grass can pack quite the punch. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_PRESET_A_4 {PLAYFUL:crazydave}Prepare to eat the rainbow you zombies! NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_PRESET_B_1 {NPC_ENTER:winnie}{SAY}Time for a spike to the foot! NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_PRESET_B_2 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{EXCITED}Yeah! And a rainbow to the face! NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_PRESET_C_1 {NPC_ENTER:winnie}{SAY}Sun to ammo conversion was 17% more effective than expected. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_PRESET_C_2 {PLAYFUL:winnie}Maybe those zombies should have used sun block. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_PRESET_C_3 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{EXCITED}We totally crushed it! With rainbows! For the Sun Bomb path of Far Future. Found in v1.3.239853 (iOS). NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_SUNBOMBS_A_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{TIRED}You know how sometimes suns are bombs? NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_SUNBOMBS_A_2 {EXCITED}This is one of these times! Revised introduction text for Far Future. Found in v1.3.239853 (iOS). NARRATIVE_FUTURE_INTRO_FIRSTLEVEL_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{SAY}Wow... NARRATIVE_FUTURE_INTRO_FIRSTLEVEL_2 {EXCITED:crazydave}The future sure is shiny! NARRATIVE_FUTURE_INTRO_FIRSTLEVEL_3 {NPC_ENTER:winnie}{EXCITED}Shiny and rather energetic! NARRATIVE_FUTURE_INTRO_FIRSTLEVEL_4 {SAY:winnie}My scanners show an energy field beneath the lawn. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_INTRO_FIRSTLEVEL_5 {PLAYFUL:crazydave}And those powered-up looking doodads are on top of the lawn. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_INTRO_FIRSTLEVEL_6 {TIRED:crazydave}What could it all mean? Most likely used for the last day of Far Future. Found in v1.3.239853 (iOS). NARRATIVE_FUTURE_OUTRO_LASTLEVEL_1 {NPC_ENTER:winnie}{SAY:winnie}{START_DIALOG_MUSIC}Amazingly after that attack, all systems are operational. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_OUTRO_LASTLEVEL_2 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{PLAYFUL}All my limbs are present and accounted for, but… NARRATIVE_FUTURE_OUTRO_LASTLEVEL_3 {EXCITED:crazydave}There's a crack in my favorite taco holder! NARRATIVE_FUTURE_OUTRO_LASTLEVEL_4 {EXCITED:crazydave}NOOOOOO!!! Narratives used after you have regained your plants back from Dr. Zomboss. Found in v1.3.239853 (iOS). NARRATIVE_FUTURE_OUTRO_LIFT_BLACKLIST_1 {NPC_ENTER:winnieicon}{EXCITED}We've successfully retrieved our lost plants! NARRATIVE_FUTURE_OUTRO_LIFT_BLACKLIST_2 {NPC_ENTER:crazydaveicon}{PLAYFUL}Aw, I missed those little guys. When you enter Far Future for the first time. Found in v1.3.239853 (iOS). NARRATIVE_FUTURE_WORLDMAP_INTRO_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydaveicon}{PLAYFUL}The Future looks amazing! I wonder if... NARRATIVE_FUTURE_WORLDMAP_INTRO_2 {NPC_ENTER:zombossicon}Dr. Edgar Zomboss welcomes you to the Future! NARRATIVE_FUTURE_WORLDMAP_INTRO_3 {EXCITED:crazydaveicon}Hey, look Mr. Boss guy! NARRATIVE_FUTURE_WORLDMAP_INTRO_4 {SAY:zombossicon}As per our agreed terms, your brains... NARRATIVE_FUTURE_WORLDMAP_INTRO_5 {EXCITED:crazydaveicon}One question gentleman, Mr. Boss guy, sir! NARRATIVE_FUTURE_WORLDMAP_INTRO_6 {SAY:zombossicon}Will be collected, in say 10 days time... NARRATIVE_FUTURE_WORLDMAP_INTRO_7 {SAY:winnieicon}I don't think he's listening User Dave. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_WORLDMAP_INTRO_8 {SAY:zombossicon}Kind regards, Dr. Edgar Zomboss. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_WORLDMAP_INTRO_9 {NPC_EXIT:zombossicon} NARRATIVE_FUTURE_WORLDMAP_INTRO_10 {PLAYFUL:crazydaveicon}Wow... he sure is swell! Far Future's Last Stand path. Found in v1.5.252123 (iOS). NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_LASTSTAND_A_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{NPC_ENTER:winnie}{SAY:crazydave}Hey, it’s me! But from the future! Has tac-nology advanced yet? NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_LASTSTAND_A_2 {TIRED:winnie}I don’t know. I’m still looking for my taco. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_LASTSTAND_A_3 {EXCITED:crazydave}NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_LASTSTAND_B_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{NPC_ENTER:winnie}{SAY:crazydave}I have to make THIS question count! What’s your favorite taco topping? NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_LASTSTAND_B_2 {PLAYFUL:winnie}Hot sauce! NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_LASTSTAND_B_3 {EXCITED:crazydave}WHOOOAAAAA... MINE TOO! NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_LASTSTAND_B_4 {SAY:crazydave}We should be friends. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_LASTSTAND_C_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{SAY}Hey, where did “Future Me” go? NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_LASTSTAND_C_2 {NPC_ENTER:winnie}{SAY:winnie}I requested his departure to avoid a temporal paradox. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_LASTSTAND_C_3 {TIRED:winnie}My User Dave limit cannot exceed one. The Mini-game path for Far Future. It was most likely some sort of Dr. Zomboss battle run. Found in v1.5.252123 (iOS). NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_MINIGAME_A_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{TIRED}Another Zomboss battle? You can’t keep a bad guy down. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_MINIGAME_B_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{PLAYFUL}Second time is the charm, right? Right? NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_MINIGAME_C_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{SAY}Penny, do you ever get déjà vu? NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_MINIGAME_C_2 {NPC_ENTER:winnie}No. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_MINIGAME_C_3 {SAY:crazydave}Penny, do you ever get déjà vu? More narratives for the Sun Bomb path. Found in v1.5.252123 (iOS). NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_SUNBOMBS_B_1 {NPC_ENTER:winnie}{EXCITED}This zone is filled with Sun Bombs. Maintain caution. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_CHALLENGE_SUNBOMBS_C_1 {NPC_ENTER:winnie}{SAY}One more level and I will no longer fear for my circuits. Revised introduction for the Power Tile conveyor belt level. Found in v1.5.252123 (iOS). NARRATIVE_FUTURE_INTRO_CONVEYOR_TILES_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{EXCITED}Conveyor belts: The technology of yesterday, today! NARRATIVE_FUTURE_INTRO_CONVEYOR_TILES_2 {NPC_ENTER:winnie}... Further revision on the introduction text for Far Future. Found in v1.5.252123 (iOS). NARRATIVE_FUTURE_INTRO_FIRSTLEVEL_1 {NPC_ENTER:winnie}{SAY}Upon our entry into the Future, I have detected a weight change in the cabin. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_INTRO_FIRSTLEVEL_2 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{EXCITED}Thanks for noticing! I haven’t eaten in 4000 years. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_INTRO_FIRSTLEVEL_3 {TIRED:winnie}... NARRATIVE_FUTURE_INTRO_FIRSTLEVEL_4 {SAY:winnie}Several plants have been beamed away, and are being held hostage by Zomboss. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_INTRO_FIRSTLEVEL_5 {PLAYFUL:crazydave}That’s nice of him to plant-sit for us. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_INTRO_FIRSTLEVEL_6 {EXCITED:crazydave}Hey, what happened to the lawn? It’s so glowy! NARRATIVE_FUTURE_INTRO_FIRSTLEVEL_7 {SAY:winnie}I’ve also detected Power Tiles on the space lawn. Revision on the world map narratives for Far Future. Found in v1.5.252123 (iOS). NARRATIVE_FUTURE_WORLDMAP_INTRO_1 {NPC_ENTER:winnieicon}{SAY}What is our purpose here, User Dave? NARRATIVE_FUTURE_WORLDMAP_INTRO_2 {TIRED:winnieicon}Based on my threat gauge, I cannot advise moving ahead. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_WORLDMAP_INTRO_3 {NPC_ENTER:crazydaveicon}But... future tacos! Tac-nology surely has advanced! NARRATIVE_FUTURE_WORLDMAP_INTRO_4 {PLAYFUL:crazydaveicon}Let’s head over to those giant robots. I think I know those guys. Dr. Zomboss would have messaged you before or after Crazy Dave and Penny finished talking when entering Far Future for the first time. Found in v1.5.252123 (iOS). NARRATIVE_FUTURE_WORLDMAP_ZOMBOSS_INTRO_1 {NPC_ENTER:zombossicon}Greetings! NARRATIVE_FUTURE_WORLDMAP_ZOMBOSS_INTRO_2 {SAY:zombossicon}As you have reached the 50% mark, we have sent you the invoice for 50% of your brain. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_WORLDMAP_ZOMBOSS_INTRO_3 {SAY:zombossicon}We expect partial delivery in person, in 5 days’ time. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_WORLDMAP_ZOMBOSS_INTRO_4 {SAY:zombossicon}Regards, Dr. Edgar Zomboss. NARRATIVE_FUTURE_WORLDMAP_ZOMBOSS_INTRO_5 {NPC_EXIT:zombossicon} NARRATIVE_FUTURE_WORLDMAP_ZOMBOSS_INTRO_6 {NPC_ENTER:crazydaveicon}Wow... he sure is swell! World preview description was changed for a brief moment, and number counts were added. Found in v1.5.252123 (iOS). WORLD_PREVIEW_DESCRIPTION_FUTURE If tacos were amazing before, then they have to be EVEN BETTER in the future! Has the taco been perfected? Only time will tell. WORLD_PREVIEW_TEASER_FUTURE +22 Levels! +1 Challenge Zone! +7 Plants! +1 Upgrade! WORLD_PREVIEW_TEASER_HEADER_FUTURE Access 31 New Items! Dark Ages Early text, narratives, etc. Beta Dark Ages - Night 1 introduction, suggesting that Sunflowers (assuming Twin Sunflowers as well) could not be used in this world due to them sleeping. Found in v1.5.252123 (iOS). NARRATIVE_DARKAGES_INTRO_FIRSTLEVEL_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{NPC_ENTER:winnie}{SAY:winnie}We’ve entered the Dark Ages, User Dave. NARRATIVE_DARKAGES_INTRO_FIRSTLEVEL_2 {SAY:crazydave}They weren’t kidding about the “Dark” part! NARRATIVE_DARKAGES_INTRO_FIRSTLEVEL_3 {SAY:winnie}Right. Which means: sun won’t fall from the sky. NARRATIVE_DARKAGES_INTRO_FIRSTLEVEL_4 {SAY:winnie}And you can’t plant sunflowers...they’re sleeping! NARRATIVE_DARKAGES_INTRO_FIRSTLEVEL_5 {SAY:crazydave}{EXCITED}Good thing I brought these sun-shrooms! They make more and more sun over time! A simple placeholder name for Arthur's Challenge found in early strings. Found in v2.1.1. ADVICE_DANGER_ROOM_DARKAGES_UNLOCKED DA-DR is now available! AWARD_SCREEN_DANGER_ROOM_DARKAGES Access to DA-DR DANGER_ROOM_DARKAGES_LEVEL_NAME DA-DR - Level {LEVEL_NUMBER} DANGER_ROOM_DARKAGES_TITLE_WELCOME Welcome to the DA-DR! DARKAGES_DANGER_ROOM_NAME DA-DR Placeholder dialog for the last day of Dark Ages. Still refers to Stars and Star Gates. Found in v2.1.1. NARRATIVE_OUT_OF_CONTENT_DARKAGES_NEXT_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydaveicon}That Mr. Boss guy was kind of a jerk. NARRATIVE_OUT_OF_CONTENT_DARKAGES_NEXT_2 {NPC_ENTER:winnieicon}Continue earning Stars to unlock new Star Gates we discover! NARRATIVE_OUT_OF_CONTENT_DARKAGES_NEXT_3 {SAY:winnieicon}Plus, practice advanced planting techniques in the Endless Zones. NARRATIVE_OUT_OF_CONTENT_DARKAGES_NEXT_4 {SAY:crazydaveicon}Just remember. Plants are for planting... NARRATIVE_OUT_OF_CONTENT_DARKAGES_NEXT_5 {SAY:crazydaveicon}And brains, those are for...braining? An early name for Dark Age's Endless Zone. Found in v2.3.1. ADVICE_DANGER_ROOM_DARK_UNLOCKED Dark Dungeon is now available! AWARD_SCREEN_DANGER_ROOM_DARKAGES Access to the Dark Dungeon DANGER_ROOM_DARKAGES_LEVEL_NAME Dark Dungeon - Level {LEVEL_NUMBER} DANGER_ROOM_DARKAGES_TITLE_WELCOME Welcome to the Dark Dungeon! DARK_DANGER_ROOM_NAME Dark Dungeon DARKAGES_DANGER_ROOM_NAME Dark Dungeon Early introduction text for the Endless Zone. Found in v2.3.1. NARRATIVE_DANGER_ROOM_INTRO_DARK_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{SAY}Hi neighbor! Welcome to the Dark Dungeon! NARRATIVE_DANGER_ROOM_INTRO_DARK_2 {PLAYFUL}Not only is it dark and dangerous in there... NARRATIVE_DANGER_ROOM_INTRO_DARK_3 {EXCITED}It's also moist! Placeholder dialog for the Dark Alchemy mini-game. Found in v2.3.1. NARRATIVE_DARK_INTRO_EVILPOTIONS_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}Evil Potions intro 1 NARRATIVE_DARK_INTRO_EVILPOTIONS_2 {NPC_ENTER:winnie}Evil Potions intro 2 Placholder dialog for Fume-shroom's introduction. Found in v2.3.1. NARRATIVE_DARK_INTRO_FUMESHROOM_1 {NPC_ENTER:winnie}Fume-shroom intro 1 NARRATIVE_DARK_INTRO_FUMESHROOM_2 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}Fume-shroom intro 2 Placeholder dialog for the Gargantuar battle introduction. Found in v2.3.1. NARRATIVE_DARK_INTRO_GARGANTUAR_1 {NPC_ENTER:zombossicon}{SAY}TBD Dark Ages Garg Intro 1 NARRATIVE_DARK_INTRO_GARGANTUAR_2 {SAY:zombossicon}TBD Dark Ages Garg Intro 2 NARRATIVE_DARK_INTRO_GARGANTUAR_3 {SAY:zombossicon}TBD Dark Ages Garg Intro 2 NARRATIVE_DARK_INTRO_GARGANTUAR_4 {PLAYFUL:crazydave}TBD Dark Ages Garg Intro 4 Placeholder dialog for Hypno-shroom's introduction. Found in v2.3.1. NARRATIVE_DARK_INTRO_HYPNOSHROOM_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}Hypno-shroom intro 1 NARRATIVE_DARK_INTRO_HYPNOSHROOM_2 {PLAYFUL:crazydave}Hypno-shroom intro 2 Placeholder dialog for Magnet-shroom's introduction. Found in v2.3.1. NARRATIVE_DARK_INTRO_MAGNETSHROOM_1 {NPC_ENTER:winnie}Magnet-shroom intro 1 NARRATIVE_DARK_INTRO_MAGNETSHROOM_2 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{PLAYFUL:crazydave}Magnet-shroom intro 2 Placeholder dialog for Pea-nut's introduction. Found in v2.3.1. NARRATIVE_DARK_INTRO_PEANUT_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{NPC_ENTER:winnie}{SAY:winnie}Pea-nut intro 1 NARRATIVE_DARK_INTRO_PEANUT_2 {EXCITED:crazydave}Pea-nut intro 2 Placeholder dialog for the Zombot Dark Dragon battle. Found in v2.3.1. NARRATIVE_DARK_INTRO_ZOMBOSS_1 {NPC_ENTER:zombossicon}TBD Dark Ages Zomboss intro 1 NARRATIVE_DARK_INTRO_ZOMBOSS_2 {SAY:zombossicon}TBD Dark Ages Zomboss intro 2 NARRATIVE_DARK_INTRO_ZOMBOSS_3 {NPC_EXIT:zombossicon}{NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{SAY:crazydave}TBD Dark Ages Zomboss intro 3 Placeholder dialog for when leaving the Endless Zone. Found in v2.3.1. NARRATIVE_DARK_OUTRO_DANGER_ROOM_KEY_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{EXCITED:crazydave}Danger Room 1 NARRATIVE_DARK_OUTRO_DANGER_ROOM_KEY_2 {NPC_ENTER:winnie}{PLAYFUL:winnie}Danger Room 2 Placeholder dialog for when you finish the Gargantuar battle. Found in v2.3.1. NARRATIVE_DARK_OUTRO_GARGANTUAR_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{NPC_ENTER:winnie}{SAY:crazydave}TBD Dark Ages Garg Outro 1 NARRATIVE_DARK_OUTRO_GARGANTUAR_2 {PLAYFUL:winnie}TBD Dark Ages Garg Outro 2 Placeholder dialog for after beating the Zombot Dark Dragon. Found in v2.3.1. NARRATIVE_DARK_OUTRO_ZOMBOSS_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{PLAYFUL}TBD Dark Ages Zomboss outro 1 NARRATIVE_DARK_OUTRO_ZOMBOSS_2 {TIRED:crazydave}TBD Dark Ages Zomboss outro 2 NARRATIVE_DARK_OUTRO_ZOMBOSS_3 {NPC_EXIT:crazydave}{NPC_ENTER:zombossicon}{SAY:zombossicon}TBD Dark Ages Zomboss outro 3 NARRATIVE_DARK_OUTRO_ZOMBOSS_4 {SAY:zombossicon}TBD Dark Ages Zomboss outro 4 Placeholder dialog for when obtaining the Dark Ages note. Found in v2.3.1. NARRATIVE_DARK_ZOMBIENOTE_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{TIRED:crazydave}Dark Ages zombie note 1 NARRATIVE_DARK_ZOMBIENOTE_2 {NPC_ENTER:winnie}Dark Ages zombie note 2 Big Wave Beach Early name, text, etc. An early name for the world simply referred to as "Beach." Found in v2.5.1 BEACH_LEVEL_NAME Beach - Day {LEVEL_NUMBER} PLAYERS_TRIP_TO_BEACH {PLAYER}'s Trip to the beach! WORLD_NAME_BEACH The Beach Placeholder dialog for the first day. Found in v2.5.1. NARRATIVE_BEACH_INTRO_FIRSTLEVEL_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{NPC_ENTER:winnie}{SAY:crazydave}TBD beach intro Placeholder dialog for the Gargantuar level. Found in v2.5.1. NARRATIVE_BEACH_INTRO_GARGANTUAR_1 {NPC_ENTER:zombossicon}{SAY}TBD greetings Placeholder dialog for the Zombot Sharktronic Sub battle. Found in v2.5.1. NARRATIVE_BEACH_INTRO_ZOMBOSS_1 {NPC_ENTER:zombossicon}TBD intro Placeholder dialog for when the player unlocks the world's Endless Zone. Found in v2.5.1. NARRATIVE_BEACH_OUTRO_DANGER_ROOM_KEY_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{NPC_ENTER:winnie}{SAY:crazydave}TBD enless zone Placeholer dialog for after you beat the Zombot Sharktronic Sub. Found in v2.5.1. NARRATIVE_BEACH_OUTRO_ZOMBOSS_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{NPC_ENTER:winnie}{SAY:winnie}TBD outro Early world preview strings which historically highlights "200!" new content. Found in v2.5.1. WORLD_PREVIEW_BEACH_HIGHLIGHT_COUNT 200! WORLD_PREVIEW_BEACH_TITLE The Beach! WORLD_PREVIEW_DESCRIPTION_BEACH Check out the beach, it's hot. Get it? Hot! WORLD_PREVIEW_TEASER_BEACH +10 Levels! +4 Plants! Early name for what would later become Tiki Torch-er. Found in v2.7.1. ADVICE_DANGER_ROOM_BEACH_UNLOCKED Coastal Calamity is now available! AWARD_SCREEN_DANGER_ROOM_BEACH Access to the Coastal Calamity! BEACH_DANGER_ROOM_NAME Coastal Calamity DANGER_ROOM_BEACH_LEVEL_NAME Coastal Calamity - Level {LEVEL_NUMBER} DANGER_ROOM_BEACH_TITLE_WELCOME Welcome to the Coastal Calamity! Time Twister Was planned to be the final world for Plants vs. Zombies 2, before they decided to continue adding worlds. Found in v1.5.252123 (iOS). PLAYERS_TRIP_TO_PTT {PLAYER}'s Trip to Time Twister PTT_LEVEL_NAME Time Twister - Day {LEVEL_NUMBER} WORLD_NAME_PTT Time Twister Endless Zone More Lawn Mowers and Plant Food Might have been possible to get more than 1 Lawnmower and Plant Food at a time from a single card. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). DANGER_ROOM_REWARD_MOWER_DESC Restores up to %d missing lawn mowers at the start of the level DANGER_ROOM_REWARD_PLANTFOOD_DESC Starts you off with %d extra Plant Foods Danger Isle An unused Endless Zone. Who knows what it was for. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). DANGER_ROOM_LEVEL_NAME Danger Isle - Level {LEVEL_NUMBER} DANGER_ROOM_TITLE_WELCOME Welcome to Danger Isle! Plants Imitater Plant Name Might have been used in the seed selection when imitating a plant. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). IMITATED_PLANT Imitater {PLANT} Early Marigold Text Used placeholder text from the first game. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). MARIGOLD_DESCRIPTION {KEYWORD}Special: {STAT}gives coins {FLAVOR}Marigold spends a lot of time deciding whether to spit out a silver coin or a gold one. She thinks about it, weighs the angles. She does solid research and keeps up with current publications. That's how winners stay ahead. MARIGOLD_DESCRIPTION_HEADER Marigolds give you coins. MARIGOLD_TOOLTIP Gives you coins Early Laser Bean Text Different from the plant's final release. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). LASER_BEAN_DESCRIPTION {KEYWORD}Range: {STAT}all zombies in a lane {FLAVOR}Was just a regular bean until a lab accident involving a chemical spill and a radioactive weevil gave him strange powers beyond those of normal beans. Early Blover Text Placeholder from the first game. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). BLOVER_DESCRIPTION {KEYWORD}Usage: {STAT}single use, instant {KEYWORD}Special: {STAT}blows away all flying zombies {FLAVOR)When Blover was five he got a shiny new birthday cake. Blover made his wish, huffed and puffed, but was able to extinguish only 60% of the candles. Instead of giving up, though, he's used that early defeat as a catalyst to push himself harder ever since. Citron's Early Name Was an entirely different name than was it is now. Used to be named "Plasma Bean," but probably changed it due to Laser Bean already being a, well, bean. Found in v1.1.233714 (iOS). PLASMABEAN Plasma Bean PLASMABEAN_DESCRIPTION {FLAVOR}As a young bean he dreamed of becoming a magical fruit. Maybe some kind of citrus specializing in close-up magic. PLASMABEAN_DESCRIPTION_HEADER Plasma Beans shoot powerful balls of plasma. PLASMABEAN_TOOLTIP Shoots powerful balls of plasma Early Citron Text Had a different almanac entry than its final release. CITRON_DESCRIPTION {FLAVOR}Since he was a young citrus he tried to donate plasma to help out people, but his juices were too acidic. Then he discovered how to donate a different kind of plasma. Same, but still using "plasmabean" as a code reference. Found in v1.3.239853 (iOS). PLASMABEAN Citron PLASMABEAN_DESCRIPTION {FLAVOR}Since he was a young citrus he tried to donate plasma to help out people, but his juices were too acidic. Then he discovered how to donate a different kind of plasma. PLASMABEAN_DESCRIPTION_HEADER Citrons shoot powerful balls of plasma. Early Starfruit Text Placeholder from the first game. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). STARFRUIT_DESCRIPTION {FLAVOR}"Aw, man," says Starfruit. "I went to the dentist the other day and he said I have four cavities. I've got --count it-- ONE tooth! Four cavities in one tooth? How does this happen?" Infi-nut Text Fix His almanac entry had a misspelled word. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). HOLONUT_DESCRIPTION {KEYWORD}Special: {STAT}regenerates health over time {FLAVOR}Aa a young nut, spent way too much time standing between two mirrors and trying to look into infinity. Early Infi-nut Tool Tip Simply changed "weak" to "weaker" towards the final release. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). HOLONUT_TOOLTIP A weak Wall-nut that regains health over time Early Magnifying Grass Text Was possibly going to be named differently. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). MAGNIFYINGGRASS MagnifyinGrass MAGNIFYINGGRASS_DESCRIPTION Temp MAGNIFYINGGRASS_DESCRIPTION_HEADER Magnifying Grass turns sun into a focused beam of damage. Tile Turnip's Early Name & Text Used to be named "Power Plant" before being changed to what we know today. It is still referred to as "Power Plant" in the codes. Found in v1.1.233714 (iOS). ADVICE_POWERPLANT_ON_POWERTILE The Power Plant cannot be planted on a Power Tile POWERPLANT Power Plant POWERPLANT_DESCRIPTION {FLAVOR}Through great sacrifice comes great Power Tiles. Such is the way of the Power Plant. POWERPLANT_DESCRIPTION_HEADER Power Plants create a Power Tile on planting. Same, but now named "Tile Turnip." Found in v1.3.239853 (iOS). POWERPLANT_DESCRIPTION {FLAVOR}Through great sacrifice comes great Power Tiles. Such is the way of the Tile Turnip. Early Puff-shroom Text Some wording was changed but keeps the similar concept of referencing social media outlets. It also has its almanac from the first game for some reason. Found in v2.3.1. PUFFSHROOM_DESCRIPTION {FLAVOR}PvZ1:::"I only recently became aware of the existence of zombies," says Puff-shroom. "Like many fungi, I'd just assumed they were fairy tales or movie monsters. This whole experience has been a huge eye-opener for me." PvZ2:::Puff-shroom is deeply rooted in the social networking systems. His online favorites are Yeastbook and Funggit, but nothing beats the camaraderie of a Lawn Area Network of fellow Puff-shrooms. Early Sun-shroom Text Different almanac entry than the final version. It also has its almanac from the first game for some reason. Found in v2.3.1. SUNSHROOM_DESCRIPTION {KEYWORD}Sun Production: {STAT}small, then normal, then large {FLAVOR}PvZ1:::Sun-shroom hates sun. He hates it so much that when it builds up in his system, he spits it out as fast as he can. He just won't abide it. To him, sun is crass. PvZ2:::With a little more time and effort Sun-shroom know he could do better. He's pretty proud of those big suns he pops out, though he does feel a little bloated. Sun Bean's Early Name & Text Although not a big a change, it was once conjoined as a single word. Found in v2.2.2. SUNBEAN Sunbean SUNBEAN_DESCRIPTION {FLAVOR}TBD SUNBEAN_DESCRIPTION_HEADER Sunbeans infect zombies with sun. As a zombie takes damage they generate sun. Early Fume-shroom Text Had a slightly different almanac entry, which would just mainly fix some grammatical issues. It also has its almanac from the first game for some reason. Found in v2.3.1. FUMESHROOM_DESCRIPTION {FLAVOR}PvZ1:::"I was in a dead-end job producing yeast spores for a bakery," says Fume-shroom. "Then Puff-shroom, bless 'im, told me about this great opportunity blasting zombies. Now I really feel like I'm making a difference." PvZ2:::"I think of myself as a pretty confident shroom and an all-around fungi," says Fume-shroom. "But sometimes I hear chuckles, and calls for 'Balloon-shroom'. I don't think they know how much that can hurt my feelings." Early Magnet-shroom Text Had an entirely different description than the final version. It also has its almanac from the first game for some reason. Found in v2.3.1. MAGNETSHROOM_DESCRIPTION {KEYWORD}Special:{STAT} removes metal objects from zombies {FLAVOR}PvZ1:::Magnetism is a powerful force. Very powerful. Sometimes it scares Magnet-shroom a little. He's not sure if he can handle that kind of responsibility. PvZ2:::Magnet-shroom is quite aware of his unconventional appearance, but he doesn't let it bother him. In his heart he knows he's the most attractive shroom around. Unused Lily Pad Warnings An early notice about not planting a Lily Pad on a Lily Pad, which simply doesn't have proper capitalization. Found in v2.7.1. ADVICE_PLANT_LILYPAD_ON_LILYPAD Lily pads can't be planted on lily pads An early version of the notice which Lily Pad's can only be planted on the right side of the tide. Found in v2.7.1. ADVICE_PLANT_LILYPADS_ON_WET Lily pads can only be planted on wet sand and water Same as the final version but lacks proper capitalization. Found in v2.7.1. ADVICE_PLANT_MORE_LILYPADS Try planting more lily pads Early Lily Pad Text Used its almanac entry from the first game as a placeholder. Found in v2.7.1. LILYPAD_DESCRIPTION {FLAVOR}PvZ1:::Lily Pad never complains. Lily Pad never wants to know what's going on. Put a plant on top of Lily Pad, he won't say a thing. Does he have startling opinions or shocking secrets? Nobody knows. Lily Pad keeps it all inside. Unused Tangle Kelp Warning An unused notice about not planting "Tangled Kelp" on a Lily Pad. Found in v2.5.1. ADVICE_PLANT_TANGLEDKELP_ON_LILYPAD No planting Tangled Kelp on a Lilypad. Early Tangle Kelp Text Uses the almanac entry from the first game as a placeholder. Found in v2.7.1. TANGLEKELP_DESCRIPTION {FLAVOR}PvZ1:::"I'm totally invisible," Tangle Kelp thinks to himself. "I'll hide here just below the surface and nobody will see me." His friends tell him they can see him perfectly well, but he'll never change. Unused Bowling Bulb Warning An unused notice about placing bulbs in Bulb Bowling on the left side of the tide. Found in v2.7.1. ADVICE_BOWLING_NOT_PASSED_LINE Place your bulb to the left of the line Early Bowling Bulb Text A simple "TBD" placeholder is present before release, while the description header is the same as the final but lacks a period. Found in v2.7.1. BOWLINGBULB_DESCRIPTION {FLAVOR}TBD BOWLINGBULB_DESCRIPTION_HEADER Bowling Bulbs roll shots that can bounce into multiple zombies Early Homing Thistle Text Nothing much but a simple "TBD" placeholder. Found in v2.7.1. HOMINGTHISTLE_DESCRIPTION {KEYWORD}Range: {STAT}anywhere on lawn {FLAVOR}TBD Early Guacodile Text Also gets the "TBD" placeholder treatment. Found in v2.7.1. GUACODILE_DESCRIPTION {KEYWORD}Usage: {STAT}plant is lost after rushing attack {FLAVOR}TBD Unused Banana Launcher Warning An unused notice that warns the player that Banana Launcher has not finished reloading. Found in v2.7.1. ADVICE_BANANA_COOLDOWN Banana launcher needs to recharge Early Banana Launcher Text Simply uses "TBD" as a placeholder for its description. Found in v2.7.1. BANANA_DESCRIPTION {KEYWORD}Usage: {STAT}tap to arm, tap on target tile to fire {KEYWORD}Range: {STAT}anywhere on lawn {KEYWORD}Special: {STAT}on impact, explodes in small area {FLAVOR}TBD Plant Food Descriptions Looks like at one point there would have been a section in a menu which told you what a plant's Plant Food effect was. These were added for future plants up until Frostbite Caves. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). BLOOMERANG_PLANTFOOD Throws many boomerangs that hit all the zombies to the left, right, above, and below. BLOVER_PLANTFOOD No Plant Food effect. BONKCHOY_PLANTFOOD Attacks with a flurry of fists, doing massive damage to anything on nearby tiles. CABBAGEPULT_PLANTFOOD Hits every zombie on the lawn with a large cabbage. CHERRY_BOMB_PLANTFOOD No Plant Food effect. CHILIBEAN_PLANTFOOD Launches out 3 Chili Bean clones to random locations on the lawn. CHOMPER_PLANTFOOD CHOMPER_PLANTFOOD COCONUTCANNON_PLANTFOOD Fires a huge cannonball that pushes the zombies it hits to the right side of the lawn and then explodes. EMPEA_PLANTFOOD No Plant Food effect. GRAVEBUSTER_PLANTFOOD No Plant Food effect. HOLONUT_PLANTFOOD HOLONUT_PLANTFOOD ICEBURG_PLANTFOOD Flash freezes all zombies on the lawn. IMITATER_PLANTFOOD Performs Plant Food effect of the plant it's imitating. JALAPENO_PLANTFOOD No Plant Food effect. KERNELPULT_PLANTFOOD Triggers a butter storm that stuns every zombie on the lawn for a few seconds. LASER_BEAN_PLANTFOOD LASER_BEAN_PLANTFOOD LIGHTNINGREED_PLANTFOOD Launches a cloud that travels around the lawn, zapping zombies with lightning as it hovers over them. MAGNIFYINGGRASS_PLANTFOOD MAGNIFYINGGRASS_PLANTFOOD MARIGOLD_PLANTFOOD MARIGOLD_PLANTFOOD MELONPULT_PLANTFOOD Heavy melons are launched up that target every zombie on the lawn. PEAPOD_PLANTFOOD Monstrous Peashooter head emerges and shoots 5 giant peas. PEASHOOTER_PLANTFOOD Fires off a stream of peas, adding up to a lot of damage. POTATOMINE_PLANTFOOD Immediately arms itself, and launches out 2 armed clones to random tiles on the lawn. POWERLILY_PLANTFOOD No Plant Food effect. REPEATER_PLANTFOOD Fires a stream of peas followed by a giant pea that does huge damage to one target. SNAPDRAGON_PLANTFOOD Creates a 3x3 patch of fire that does massive damage. SNOWPEA_PLANTFOOD Fires a stream of frozen peas and creates a sheet of ice that chills everything in its lane. SPIKEROCK_PLANTFOOD Metal spikes push all zombies in its lane onto itself, damaging them in the process. SPIKEWEED_PLANTFOOD Spikes push all zombies in its lane onto itself, damaging them in the process. SPLITPEA_PLANTFOOD Performs the Plant Food effect of the Peashooter to the front and the Repeater to the back. SPRINGBEAN_PLANTFOOD Slams down, causing all zombies on the lawn to bounce back to the right. SQUASH_PLANTFOOD Squashes multiple tough targets on the lawn before returning to its original location. STARFRUIT_PLANTFOOD STARFRUIT_PLANTFOOD SUNFLOWER_PLANTFOOD Produces multiple suns instantly. TALLNUT_PLANTFOOD Becomes encased in metal armor, greatly increasing its health. THREEPEATER_PLANTFOOD Fires off a waving wall of peas across the lawn. TORCHWOOD_PLANTFOOD Permanently turns into a blue-fire version, with blue-fire peas doing twice the damage of fire peas. TWINSUNFLOWER_PLANTFOOD Produces many additional suns instantly. WALLNUT_PLANTFOOD Becomes encased in metal armor, greatly increasing its health. WINTERMELON_PLANTFOOD Chilling, heavy melons are launched up that target every zombie on the lawn. Pinata Party Early Pinata Party Introduction Text Another placeholder until they got everything implemented. More jokes by the developers. Found in v1.5.252123 (iOS). NARRATIVE_LEVEL_OF_THE_DAY_INTRO_1 {NPC_ENTER:winnie}PLACEHOLDER Intro text for Level of the Day! NARRATIVE_LEVEL_OF_THE_DAY_INTRO_2 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}PLACEHOLDER I agree! Zen Garden Unused Boosts There were once more variety of boosts to choose from, but only the First Strike boost made it into the game. Found in v2.0.1. BOOST_COMBAT_BOUNTY_HUNTER Defeated zombies drop coins BOOST_COMBAT_EXTRA_TOUGH Extra tough BOOST_COMBAT_FAST_RECHARGE Recharges faster BOOST_COMBAT_RAPID_FIRE Faster attack rate BOOST_COMBAT_SHOVEL_BOMB Explodes when shoveled BOOST_COMBAT_SUN_DISCOUNT Reduced sun cost BOOST_TITLE_BOUNTY_HUNTER Bounty Hunter BOOST_TITLE_EXTRA_TOUGH Extra Toughness BOOST_TITLE_FAST_RECHARGE Fast Recharge BOOST_TITLE_RAPID_FIRE Rapid Fire BOOST_TITLE_SHOVEL_BOMB Shovel Bomb BOOST_TITLE_SUN_DISCOUNT Sun Discount This string was updated to give a slightly more detailed description, yet still remains unused. Found in v2.1.1. BOOST_COMBAT_EXTRA_TOUGH Extra protection against attacks Early Zen Garden Text Gems were planned to drop sometimes instead of coins, but never did although Marigold's description stated so in an older version of the game. Found in v2.0.1. ZEN_GARDEN_GEM_REWARD_TEXT {NUMBER} Gems More evidence that there would have been more than a single type of boost. Found in v2.0.1. ZEN_GARDEN_INTRO_TUTORIAL_BOOST_TOOLTIP Tap the Sunflower to see what boost it has! Looks like Sunflower would have given you coins instead of the game. Found in v2.0.1. ZEN_GARDEN_INTRO_TUTORIAL_COLLECT_COINS It's a Sunflower! She has a coin for you. ZEN_GARDEN_INTRO_TUTORIAL_COLLECT_COINS_2 Sunflower's growing up! And she's got another coin for you. An unused warning. ZEN_GARDEN_NO_EMPTY_POTS No empty pots! Unused Boost Descriptions Descriptions were added in the following update. Found in v2.1.1. BOOST_DETAIL_BOUNTY_HUNTER Zombies defeated by this plant drop coins. This boost lasts for 1 level. BOOST_DETAIL_EXTRA_TOUGH Extra protection from zombies. This boost lasts for 1 level. BOOST_DETAIL_FAST_RECHARGE Recharges more quickly. This boost lasts for 1 level. BOOST_DETAIL_RAPID_FIRE Attacks at a faster rate. This boost lasts for 1 level. BOOST_DETAIL_SHOVEL_BOMB Explodes when shoveled. This boost lasts for 1 level. BOOST_DETAIL_SUN_DISCOUNT Costs less sun to plant. This boost lasts for 1 level. Empty Empty strings found in the game. Found in v1.0.226789 (iOS). category_1_description category_15_description category_18_description category_2_description category_3_description Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:PvZ2: Unused